Mai's left 4 dead
by Yeliah Drahcoub
Summary: mai trapped in zombie infested japan while the rest of spr are in england pestering naru.   I OWN NOTHING BUT OC'S.
1. it beings

mai's left 4 dead

prologe

in england

what are all of you _doing _here? naru asked monk,ayako and co.

we're here for our wedding ayako said grabing monks arm.

you 2 are getting married? naru asked in a skeptical voice

yep! monk said

you 2? lin said in the same tone.

_yes_! ayako said very annoyed

how did you all find me? naru asked

madoka! everyone says at once well not everyone.

naru notice someone missing someone who he really wanted to talk to.

wheres mai? lin asked the group.

she said she'll meet us here in a couple days john said

yes for some reason the airport is letting limited people go through hara said

oliver! come quick theirs something wrong in japan their saying there violent riots going on! miss davis yells every one in the group run to the living room watches the news.

news reaport

- reports also say all communications are blacked out in japan exept television signals for this we go to lily on location.

this lily monroe in hikari park where a riot was just broken up resulting in two deaths their are also rumors of (chuckles)  
of flesh eating mutaunts caused by what CEDA is calling green flu what the-

(arrrg!)

(the camera gets knocked out off the stand and pointed at the cam man being attacked by a hooded man as the rest of the crew runs for it)

help me! he yells

suddenly lily comes swinging a mic stand and bashing the the man in the head sevral times until he goes limp.

are you okay kaz! she askes while helping him up.

yeah... what the hell was that he yells as he picks up the camera

i don't know ... what are you doing? she asks

(crying can herd in a bush next to them)

hey if we die i want the world to know how we died kaz says as he kicks a can into the bush hearing it hit something.

suddenly a girl with claws comes screaming at them

run!

both lily and kaz run from the girl when kaz spots a wherehouse

in there! he yells

they both run in when lily trips on her heels kaz runs back for her just when the girl catches them and is about to slash them when suddenlyshe gets a gun shot to head and falls to the ground.

lily turns to see who saved them and kaz points the camera at them.

the spr gang gasp at who was on the tv.

it was mai and a man she was wearing a brown sleeve less hoodie with a black turtle neck under it and jean shorts black thigh socks and sneakers she had 2 holsters strapped to her legs and a katana on her back and holding dual pistols.

the man wore an open office shirt with a red shirt underneath and jeans he held a shotgun and had two more straped to his back.

lily and kaz sat there speechles when mai broke the silence

(sigh) it's gonna be a long night she said in a bored tone as walk over to lily and kaz while scaning the area she help both of them up.

come us if you want to live the man said in a hummourous tone

holland get real mai said in english

the four of them movedd in to a safe house and decided to get know eachother

hi i'm lily this is my husband and camera man kaz

well i'm mai pleasure meet you two mai says

and i'm holland the man says

"okay if your gonna stay with us your gonna need weapons mai says but first you come with me" she says to lily leads her to the back "here put these on" she says handing lily some pants and tennis shoes.

okay now thats settled holland said let's get you some weapons

do you guys know use gun? mai asks

don't worry mai they'll have plenty of practice holland darkly jokes

let just say my brothers used to laugh when i went to painball lily says not so funny now is it?

my dad liked hunting kaz says taking a gun and loaded it

how do you know how use a gun mai lily asks

like holland said i had plenty of practice mai says darkly sounding more like a seasoned soldier than a carefree teen and turn that camera off your wasting the battery! she says to kaz.

the screen goes blank leaving everyone watching stunned.

to be continued...


	2. we're off

we're off

one week after the monroe news report

we have to get back to japan we gotta help them! bou-san yelled

we can't ... i just called- ayako was about to explain when an annoucement came from the government and CEDA came on the tv

official: due to the severity of the green situation the government has evacuated and has quarantined japan

repoter: is the virus air born?

we don't know

reporter 2#: can it be transfered through blood?

we don't know

repoter 3#: are these people alive or dead?

...we don't know

reporte1#: what if there are still immune survivers in japan?

offical: then i can only hope and pray to god that they make it out alive.

(walks away)

all people present: but sir! excuse me! hey!

reporter3#: sir what about the rumours of mutations!

offical: ...! th-this press confrence is over!

ayako:thats what i was trying to tell you guys they stopped all flights to and from japan and ...

Naru: and what?

ayako:my friend who was evacuated heard a rumour that they bombed the airport.

hara-san: so mai and who ever in japan now is...

ayako: it's basically survial of the fitest.

everyone suddenly hears static from the tv

John: hey it's back on

on tv:

lily: whats that?

kaz: i customized the camera to be like one of those mini spycams everyone can still see whats going on over here and i don't have to carry a weight on my shoulder it's for mai since she's always ahead of us.

lily: speaking of which where is she holland?

holland: oh shes on the roof but don't worry the whole roof is a cage so she safe.

lily: whats she up there?

holland: navegating the area.

lily and kaz go to the roof it really was a cage fence walls fence roof

mai: hey guys is there something wrong?

kaz: no we wanted to give you this.

hand mai the camera

mai: what is it (pinning it to her shirt)

kaz:it's the the camera but tinkered and made the pincam.

mai: wow thats pretty cool!

lily: so what are you doing up here.

mai: i'm figuring out where we should go i'm thinking if we take the north west road we should get to the school i heard there a safe house but...do you hear that.

suddenly a news helicopter passes by their building

pilot: attention! if theirs is anyone out there head to the north hope hospital! i repeat if theirs is anyone out there head to the north hope hospital! i'll pick you up and fly you to a safe zone.

Mai: get guns,medkits,pills and a lot of ammo!

kaz: why?

lily: think we just got an appointment at the hospital.


	3. No hope 1

NO HOPE HOSPITAL

Note on what mai looks like in this story she's around 19 her hair is much longer it's tied up like sanae's hair from clannad her eyes are are somewhat tired looking from fighting her way through zombies and she learned to speak english in school and from holland who she became legal gardian of under his families request because she was very good friends with his mother.

what holland looks like he's got grayish hair and purple-gray eyes he's 15 and mai's roommate from when they in collage before all hell broke lose and basically acts like a younger brother to the group he is half japanese and irish he can speak both japanese and english his very smart and graduated highschool at age twelve he's very childish likes to call mai nee-nee.

what lily and kaz look like she has short dark red hair and aqua eyes and kaz has short messy khaki colored hair he wears a red bandana on his head and he has grey eyes kaz is 23 and lily 21, lily met kaz when she was 18 and shortly after started dating they both were working at the tv station at the time and eventually got married they are both from america.

============================================================================================================================== mai and everyone else was down in the first floor of the safehouse she spread out a huge map and started to explain what kaz and lily were going see and do.

"okay you two this is very important so listend to whatever holland and i say 1. if you hear what sounds like fifty or more people screaming be ready to shoot and always scan the area"mai said said searching for guns

holland looked at them and continued

"2 if who hear growling and see a hooded man you got a hunter shoot them off your teamates

mai "3. if you hear deranged laughter that's jockey those nasty little basturds will jump you and will try to make you walk in to a horde or worse"

holland "4 if you hear coughing or spitting sounds you got a spitter they shot acid at you and the coughing comes from a smoker they'll use their chamilion like tongues on you to strangle to death"

mai "5 boomers they puke and explode but if your ever get covered in their bile your doomed as it attracs the horde"

holland "and you two have aleady met the witch be carful around them if you've startle them they will immediately go after the one who scared and harassed them."

lily eyed kaz annoyingly as she she was thinking back to when he kicked that can into the bush while kaz looked at her and chuckled nervously.

"and finally the tank we don't know much about it all you have to know is when you hear us yell tank you shoot and run!" mai said as holland nodded to what she was saying.

as they were preparing to leave holland fOund C.E.D.A instructions and read them out loud "report unusual behavior, baracade your homes, avoid contact with the infected wait for further instructions.  
heh wait my ass!" he says as he loaded a gun.

kill all sons of bitches [kocks gun] hows that for further instructions! mai says before opening the door and leaving with the rest of the group following her out.

they were walking down the alley just then a group of infected came running at mai, she swung a base ball bat at them and took care of them with used a golf club while kaz used a wooden sword and lily used a fire axe and copied what mai and holland were doing,kaz and lily didn't know how long it went on like this somewhere along the way they changed to guns and enetually...

"TANK!" Mai yelled and pointed to a giant monstrousity that looked like the hulk but more evil kaz and lily were too stunned to move so holland and mai took over the situation holland ran and shot at the tank while mai threw a molotov at it, then tank threw a chunk of road at lily and kaz luckly mai and holland tackled the two of them causing the pincam to fall on lily now the camera showed mai dodge and cast the final blow on the tank just as she got up dusted herself off she looked at the building across the street and smirked they made it to north hope hospital.

"hey check out the hospital sign "mai said pointing to the building lily pointed the camera up the sign in front of the building the chunk of road the tank threw at them took out half the sign of the hospital name "welcome to NO HOPE people" holland said as he read the sign then followed everyone into the safehouse.

"say mai,holland how did you guys get caught up in all this"kaz asked lily looked at them very interested in knowing that too they watched as holland rumaged through mai's back pack and pull out a minicam and a portable tv "i recorded this vid day it happend" holland said

on the video it showed collage students sitting around and getting ready to go home holland was filming.

"hey holland wheres mai?" one of the male students asked as he walked next to holland.

"oh yeah nee-nee left early to go to work i'm going there now" holland explaind

"oh you two own that coffee shop! uh does she ever dress up like a maid?" the guy asked with a perverted tone to his voice.

"no,we don't have uniforms we wear aprons!" holland yells annoyingly

"oh... well i'm hungry anyways let's go." he yelled pulling holland along

the camera blanks for a while before turning back on a day later

"hey mai weren't you going to england with your friends today?" holland asks as the camera shows him chowing down on some cereal he then turns the camera to mai who was drinking coffee while looking hung over with her eyes closed.

"yeah but i still don't have enough money for both of us to go" she said opening one eye to look at him with a frown on her face.

"wait why do i have to go?"holland asked choking on his food and looking a her

mai suddenly leaned over to holland and started streching his cheeks with an annoyed look on her face.

"bacause last time i went on a trip alone somebody threw a wild house party that nearly got him arrested and us evicted!" she said scoldingly

before he could respond they were interupted by a woman screaming outside holland picked up the camera ran to the window and looked down to the street with mai not close behind, it looked like a car crash mashed up with a riot.

"i-is it an accident or one of those riots from the news?" holland asked panicking he turned to mai who has this shocked but serious look on her face "no ... it's something else i think it's that green flu everyone keeps talking about"she said looking away from the window and pulling the curtins down "well shouldn't we help them?"holland asked still upset and putting the camera down mai sadly winced a what he said a suddenly pulled him into a hug "i'd hate to say it puppy but we can't"mai said tightening her grip on holland "we'd be dead the moment we stepped outside"she said trying not to look outside again

just then they heard a crash down stairs in the shop they both went into the hall near the stairs mai opened the hall closet and pull aout a baseball bat and handed it to holland and grabed a kendo sword and the two causiously went down stairs into the cafe they walked in the into the middle of the shop but they didn't see anyone mai turned around and froze holland stared at her like she was nuts untill he glanced at coffee pot and saw one of those things standing behind him in it's reflection.

"holland...when i say the word duck ok?" mai said quietly and slowly holland blinked once for yes "now!" she yelled holland jumped out of the way just as mai took the infecteds head off it fell with an ugly thump holland who dove behind the counter poked his head out looked at mai who had a serious look on her face and a little blood spatter on her "whoa i don't know if it's morning sun or the fact you pulled off a sweet move just now but that was fricken badass!"he said getting up mai looked at him frowning "kid there is nothing badass with what i just did"she said

more people ran by as a yankee looking man ran by stopped poked his head in the cafe and looked at them "hey you kids get the hell out of here theres a whole fucking hored of those things heading this way!"he said before running off "oh!"holland yelled "what?" mai looked at him surprized by his outburst "I think i broke my camera when i duked behined the counter!"he said the last image hollands camera show is mai punching him in the shoulder before they ran out of the cafe.

when the film ended holland turned off the electronics and and put then in the bag just as mai finished reloading the guns and check "okay guys we gotta get going"  
she said handing them their weapeons "get ready for a whole lot of figh coming our way"holland warned before mai opened the door. 


	4. Announcement !

Note I would like someone to take up this story for me I haven't really updated in a while because of either writers block or me being lazy.

**YOU HAVE MY GREEN LIGHT TO REWRITE IT YOUR WAY OR CONTINUE IT AS IS THANKYOU.**


End file.
